Freak in red-Oneshot
by Fuzzballtherat17
Summary: Pretty much inspired a tad off Deadpool's skin and stuff.. Jak and Daxter are having a normal day until tragedy happens


It had been a blur when it happened, neither of us had a chance to react or change things. And now he's been in a full body cast for the best part of a month. Maybe this is my fault since I didn't get a chance to save him or stop this. Maybe he's okay, I mean we haven't even seen what he looks like past the full body cast, maybe he's okay. Maybe the explosion didn't do too much damage..At least I hope so.

The golden green haired hero and pale skinned flame haired sidekick was on another "renegade" spree, stealing zoomers and gunning down KG during their missions much to Torn's dislike. He told them on countless occasions "Use the zoomers outside". The duo had taken this as use any zoomer you can find even if it meant stealing one, much to Torn's dislike. Daxter chuckled as the wind blew freely through his hair. He clung tightly to Jak's waist as they sped around corners. Daxter let go of Jak as he turned around to fire at the waves of KG chasing them while chuckling at the speed Jak was driving at, he continued to shoot until the KG had slackened off.

"Here Jak yer gun back" Daxter muttered as Jak turned around to grab it from him. "Thanks Dax" Jak replied taking the gun as Daxter screamed causing Jak to jump. "What is it?" Jak asked wincing at the scream. "GRAB THE FUCKIN WHEEL!" Daxter screetched leaning over Jak in an attempt to grab the wheel as a KG cruiser blocked them in. "JAK WE'RE GONNA CRASH!" Daxter screamed as Jak stomped on the brake pedal a little to late as the painfully crashed into the cruiser. Daxter got flung into the air thanks to the impact of the crash and the speed the duo had been going. Where as Jak was threw over the cruiser and off the zoomer.

He hit the dusty ground with a painful thud. Jak groaned his vision spinning and blurring as he sat up, he winced and looked down at his blooded legs letting out a pained snarl slightly. "Great one looks broken" he muttered cursing himself for having drove with Daxter at such a dangerous speed. _Daxter! Where is he?! _Jak jolted to his feet groaning as the broken leg pain kicked in more. "Dax?! Daxter where ar-" Jak paused once he herd a deafening bang. He looked ahead to see some broken dark eco barrels and flames. The flame light shone against his eyes as he ran or limped towards it.

"DAX?! DAXTER?!" Jak shouted while painfully running towards the explosion. Jak froze as he approached the flames noticing a scrawny figure face down in the fire. " D-Daxter?" Jak painfully muttered as he ears flagged down as low as possible. Daxter didn't move or respond to Jak making Jak more concerned about his best friend. Jak had turned light and began to hover over the fire, wings blowing the fire away from Daxter. Light swooped down grabbing Daxter in his arms and flying him back to The Underground to Samos.

I could remember how Samos reacted once I handed Daxter over. He pretty much recoiled at the sight of Daxter as he bandaged him up, refusing to let me see Daxter. At the time I had accepted being injured myself and too weak to form a sentence. I could barely stand that day so I didn't question Samos' request to leave him alone, I just sat on one of the bunk beds as Tess came over to bind my leg up and try to clean the blood off me. I was unaware of Daxter's condition at that point, I just slept for a few days. Apparently I was more injured than I had thought.

And here we are now, I have a walking stick I have to use until my leg is back strong and today Daxter comes out of his full body cast. He has improved a lot, he seems dazed and doesn't remember what happened but he remembers who everyone is, he has been trying to talk but with the cast on it's hard to understand him. He's trying to communicate but the only thing he's been able to communicate with his eyes. But today that will change, no more cast and normal Daxter back. _Right?  
_* * *  
Samos came over and began to remove Daxter's cast and Jak could hear Daxter's wines of pain and groans. They gathered around as Samos did the final reveal. Everyone froze at the sight of Daxter, Tess covered her mouth, Keira screamed and Ashelin and Torn just refused to look at him. Where as Jak just stared at Daxter his mind clouding and his stomach twisting. _W-What have I caused?_ Daxter looked at Jak raising a horribly scarred hand up to Jak. "W-Why are ya starin at me? Why did Keira scream? W-What's happened?" Daxter spoke in a voice that sounded different to his own, damaged.

Jak grimaced and reluctantly picked Daxter up, taking him to the bathroom despite how much he didn't want to probably make Daxter cry. Once he saw himself he'd probably feel incredibly hurt, maybe depressed but Jak didn't want Daxter being scared and confused by his new voice and reactions to his body. "Here I'll show you" Jak muttered gulping slightly as he placed Daxter in front of the bathroom mirror. Daxter screamed at the reflection for a moment then began to touch his burned and scarred face with a scarred hand. "N-No...T-This ain't happenin...I-I'm dreamin!" Daxter screeched as tears rolled down his face. Jak winced and hugged Daxter close. "I'm so sorry" Jak muttered in Daxter's slightly burned hair.

After a week Daxter seemed to be depressed over his appearance, more self conscious and emotional. He'd gone to lengths of wrapping up in layers wearing hoodies and hats to try and hide his skin and face. He'd began to do it since a few customers in the bar had either retched at his appearance and some women had screamed and ran out of the bar causing Daxter to run upstairs in tears muttering he was a freak over and over. Thanks to that day Jak now had him on watch. _Make sure he doesn't do anything_. Jak walked over to Daxter who was having one of his off days. He'd been ranting about love and who could love a freak like him.

"I love you" Jak replied earning a weak chuckle from Daxter. "Like a brother Jak I bet" Daxter muttered. "No like a-" "Friend?" Daxter interrupted Jak. "No Dax just shush for a second okay?" Jak replied hushing Daxter and hugging him close. Daxter obeyed and became quiet as Jak rested his chin gently on Daxter's head. "Look up at me Dax" Jak muttered and Daxter did so sniffling as he did. "You are not a freak. You NEVER have been. Not to me" he spoke to Daxter gently moving him. He planted his rather smooth lips against Daxter's slightly dry ones earning a sort of squeaky noise to escape from Daxter until Jak pulled away. "That's how I love you..Like a boyfriend" he replied. Daxter hugged Jak tightly his hoodie falling down as he did. "I love yer to big guy" Daxter replied returning a kiss.

_Fuck what everyone says. I don't care what you look like, ottsel or elf..Burned scarred skin or not I love you either way. I'm not a shallow guy, I don't care about your looks. You're still the witty, funny, annoying little brat I fell for. I don't care what you look like so why should you? Don't let them get you down..You're much more than them..And for that I love you._


End file.
